1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved messaging systems and in particular to improving automated responses when an intended recipient is not available. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to automated distribution of a messaging request initiated for communication with an intended recipient to a backup recipient, wherein the intended recipient is updated with the message log from any resulting communication between the requester and the backup recipient.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of electronic messaging and communications, such as electronic mail (e-mail), instant messaging, and text messaging has expanded rapidly over the last few years. Typically, an e-mail application, such as Lotus Notes (Lotus Notes is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation), provides a user interface between the user and an e-mail server that sends and receives e-mail via a network, such as the Internet. In addition, typically, instant messaging applications and chat applications, such as AOL Instant Messenger (AIM) (AOL and AIM are registered trademarks of AOL, Inc.), provide a user interface between the user and an instant messaging server that opens a communication channel between at least two users and facilitates distribution of messages through that communication channel.
Since instant messaging is essentially “real-time” communication, this type of electronic communication is often used when users need to communicate immediately about a particular topic. As it evolves, instant messaging is commonly used as a substitute for telephone calls because the conversation can happen in “real-time” but all parties to the messaging session can remain at their computer system and respond when needed.
As much as the “real-time” communication element is a characteristic of instant messaging communications, many instant messaging applications and devices that facilitate instant messaging now allow users to set an “availability setting” indicating that the user is “logged off”, “away from the desk”, “available”, and other settings that indicate a level of availability. In one example, a user may designate for a particular availability setting to be automatically selected when no user activity at a particular device is detected over a particular period of time.
When an intended recipient of a messaging request is unavailable, the intended recipient may have a designated backup recipient. Currently, however, messaging systems are limited because a requester will have to search for the designated backup recipient for the intended recipient in a directory and then initiate another messaging session with the designated backup recipient. Further, messaging systems are limited because when the requester initiates another messaging session, the initial intended recipient is left out of the communication. Moreover, as described with reference to co-pending patent application titled “AUTOMATED SELECTION OF A BACKUP RECIPIENT AND DISTRIBUTION OF AN INSTANT MESSAGING REQUEST TO THE BACKUP RECIPIENT”, Ser. No. 11/006,125, herein incorporated by reference, messaging systems are limited because a requester searching for a backup recipient is typically limited to a single backup in a business directory, where that backup is only a backup for business subject matter, however, requesters may need a backup recipient for other types of subject matter.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for automated distribution of a message request initiated by a requester to a backup recipient when an intended recipient is unavailable, wherein the intended recipient is updated with a message log of any resulting communication between the requester and the backup recipient.